1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming an ad hoc network as a connection between a local area network with its services and at least one body-worn network.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that networks are currently administered centrally as a rule. If a new network element is added, it must be ensured that it “understands” the network elements already present, that is to say has the correct interface with the network and the correct drivers. One step in the development of the networks is therefore the development of the so-called “plug & play” in the form of the so-called “ad hoc” networks. A description of this novel network type, which will certainly gain in importance in the future, is to be found, for example, in the article entitled “Geistreiche Verbindungen, Intelligente Geräte in dezentralen Netzen” which can be translated “Brilliant connections, intelligent devices in decentralized networks”. A specific design of an ad hoc network is the Jini™, whose architecture and mechanisms are described in the Technical White Paper “Jini™ Architectural Overview” from Sun Microsystems. The disclosure content of this publication, in particular with reference to the configuration of the Jini™ middleware, is hereby taken over into the disclosure content of this application.
Ad hoc networks such as that from Jini™ are distinguished in that network elements, and thus also the services offered by them, can be inserted arbitrarily into a network and removed again therefrom.
Here, services are understood in general terms as an entity which can be used by a person, a program, or another service. This can be hardware, software, filters, a communications channel, storage space and much else besides. Many individual services may be required to carry out a job.
The central control is undertaken by so-called blackboards. Network elements can communicate their existence and their capabilities to the blackboard and search for services that can offer capabilities. A leasing mechanism is offered for using the services, a use duration being agreed here between the participating entities upon the expiry of which the resources of the service being used are released again. The communication between services can be performed by Java Remote Method Invocation.
The problem of the prior art now consists in incorporating the Jini™ technology into the complex of a local area network, and thus creating an ad hoc network that permits the appliances incorporated via Jini™ also to access existing infrastructure rationally.